The Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center is led by the Director, Deputy Director for Clinical Research and five Associate Directors. The entire senior leadership team has changed since the last renewal. Riccardo Dalla-Favera, MD was appointed Center Director in March 2005; Dr Dalla-Favera recruited Edward P Gelmann, MD, Deputy Director for Clinical Research in 2006 and Dr Dalla-Favera appointed the current Associate Directors: Richard Baer, PhD, Basic Research, Edward P Gelmann, Disease-specific Research, Alfred I Neugut, MD, PhD, Population Sciences, Andrea Califano, Dr, Biomedical Informatics, and Benjamin Tycko, MD, PhD, Shared Resources. Dr. Dalla-Favera reappointed Jane Lyons, who was recruited by the interim Center Director, Mitchell C Benson, MD, in 2004, to Associate Director for Administration. We request $166, 018 to support the senior leadership's efforts; this salary support is only 50% of total cost.